Mutant Attraction
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: It started as an affair. Then feelings emerged. And now, Warren and Logan are on their way to a peaceful, free enviorment. But they will learn there's always complications in a sweet romance. Slash WarrenXLogan. Don't like: DONT Read.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, So, I had posted this fic a long while ago, but I decided it was bad, so I deleted it. Well, like a year later (now) I re-read it, and really enjoyed it, so, re-posting time. This is my first Warren and Logan fic ever, so, excitement. Reviews would be nice, but flames are bad. All of these characters (which don't belong to me) are extremely AU and not themselves, because they are acting how I want. Anyways, read!**

Part One

Logan knocked hastily on the door. He shifted from foot to foot impatiently. He heard shuffling inside and tried to keep himself still while he waited. When Warren finally opened the door, Logan pushed him inside and slammed the door.

"God damn, five freaking days," he mumbled, pushing his lips hard against Warren 's. Logan backed him up to the wall, "Five days without you."

"I know," Warren said, as Logan gave him a long passionate kiss- tongue included. Warren moaned as Logan began to nibble on his ear and then moved downwards to suck on his neck.

"Lock the door," Warren ordered as Logan started to push up his shirt. Logan nodded and quickly did as he was told. Logan quickly returned to him and shoved him down on the bed. Warren shifted so his wings were retracted back, under him. Logan sat down on Warren's stomach and started pushing up his shirt again; sucking on his nipple like it was his last. Warren cried out.

"I've missed you," Warren said between moans.

"You too, kid." Logan carefully removed his shirt, digging his hands over and under his wings to not hurt him. Logan brushed against his wings- clearly sending pleasure to Warren . He began to rub his wings, kissing them softly and then he moved back to his body. Logan unzipped Warren's jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. He then continued with his boxers. Logan grabbed a hold of Warren's cock and began to pleasure him. Warren sat, moaning and crying out in joy. Logan bent over and began to kiss him. Soon he was pressing and rubbing harder with his hand and the kisses became juicer. He could tell when Warren was about to come, so he quickly got his mouth tight around his shaft and sucked, until Warren released in his mouth.

Logan pulled away, wiping his chin smugly. He lay down next to Warren, his hand playfully crawling around his lightly muscled chest.

"If Storm ever tells you to go on a fieldtrip again- you say…" Warren said, his heavy breathing just slowing down.

"Go fall in a ditch," Logan chuckled.

"I really did miss you," Warren said.

"Definitely a mutual thought," Logan grinned, rolling over and laying his head against Warren's breast. Warren ran his fingers through Logan's hair and slid his hand down his shirt and rubbed his back.

"You think I could sneak back in here later?" Logan asked.

"Back in? I'm not letting you leave this room- or this bed- till I'm finished."

"Have I ever told you I like it when you take charge?" Logan asked, smiling playfully.

"Have I ever told you that I like taking charge?" Warren said, planting a kiss on his lips. Warren ran his hands along of each of Logan's shirt's buttons and undid them, as they began to engage in an intense make out session. Warren pulled off his first shirt and didn't slow down to slip off his wife beater. Warren then pushed him off, flipped him over and climbed on top of him, folding his wings around them. Warren lightly bit of his ear for a moment; licking and sucking the way he knew Logan liked it. He let his lips travel downward, to his neck and then lower, kissing and biting his back, leaving marks and many forming hickys. He stopped at the belt of his jeans. He pushed his hands under Logan's stomach to unbuckle his belt and pull it off. He slipped the jeans down and pushed them off. Before removing Logan's boxers, he decided that a nice hard push against him would send anticipation searing up Logan's spine. He got a loud moan out of it and smiled triumphantly. He pushed them down to Logan's ankles and thrust into him- hard.

From the response he received from Logan- he assumed he was rather talented of being in charge. He loved the moments with Logan- finally a chance to stop thinking about his father and about everything tearing him apart- just a moment alone, full of pleasure. When he let out, he let out a moan. Logan was breathing extremely hard, his eyes here closed and you could almost feel the want for more about him. Warren retraced his wings behind him and rolled off next to Logan on the bed. Logan turned over, just as his breathing slowed. Warren moved so he was lying on top of him. Logan stroked his hair and kissed his head. Warren ran his fingers through Logan's chest hair and lightly kissed his chest.

"I want to tell Storm…I want us to be together- not secretly- but really," Warren mumbled.

"Kid, if I could I would, but she's forbid it and probably kick me out- then we can't even secretly see each other…"

"What if I asked? If you're worried about her thinking it's you encouraging it, then I'll tell her."

"Well first of all, I am encouraging it and second- I just don't think it's a good idea…"

"I just want this to be real. I wanna be able to tell people…kiss you in public…" Warren said sliding off of Logan and sitting on the edge of the bed- flapping his wings thoughtfully.

"Look," Logan said, getting up and starting to get dressed, "It's not that I don't want that too…I've practically almost ejaculated during class, just seeing you…thing is…I'm not this guy. I didn't think I was, at least. Me- gay? Not what you'd have thought, definitely not me…"

Warren sat, starring at the ground absently.

"Look, kid, I am surprised this is happening- that I'd let it happen. Getting in a student-teacher relationship is forbidden, none the less impossible to work out. Plus you're a guy and-"

"You might not be that guy, Logan- the one who get's in serious relationships, but I am and…I want one with you," Warren said hastily, "But if you don't…" Warren got up and put on his clothes. He headed for the door and was almost there when Logan sighed.

"Stop…"

"What's the point Logan? This is always gonna be something that's just…fun to you, nothing more."

"Look, boy, I don't really give a shit how Storm feels, all I know is I want this and I want you. I'm usually not the soppy kind of guy, and I personally don't know if I'm right for you, but I think your right for me- and I'm willing to give it a chance…"

"You really don't sound like yourself…" Warren said chuckling.

"Yeah, well, I guess that's what happens…when you're in love." Warren spun around and looked at him intensely for a minute, almost looking like he wanted to cry.

"I'm not lying," Logan sighed.

"I know…" Warren replied.

"Loo-"

"I love you too," Warren whispered. Logan took a moment to look at him- then had a grin ear to ear. Logan raced to him and kissed him for the longest time, until Warren pulled back.

"We can keep a secret if it needs to be…"

"I'm telling Storm first thing in the morning," Logan said reassuringly.

"Morning? It's hardly passed six you know."

"Yeah, I do, which gives me exactly enough time to do all of the things I wanted to do to you while I was gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

"What was so urgent Logan, which you had to see as early as possible?" Storm asked, stacking a bunch of papers up on her desk.

"Well, it's not that big a deal, really…but I guess urgent fits this," Logan sighed, standing awkwardly by the door.

"Sit down," she said, focusing on her work, rather than her fellow mutant. Logan made sure the door was shut tight and sat down on one of the chairs she had sitting in front of her desk, probably used for disciplining students who misbehaved. This got Logan off in dirty thoughts of Warren using something like a stick to discipline him. But he quickly shook off his thoughts and focused completely on what he was supposed to be talking about.

"I guess I should just get to the point- that'd be easier wouldn't it?" Logan said, waiting for a reply that would never come- so he just started off again, "I want to talk about the rule of no teacher-student relationships. Much to my surprise, I find myself in a…kind of fling with one and… I think I'm in love."

"Logan, you know I can't allow that, especially with somebody as unique as Rogue."

"Eh, Rogue?"

"Well I just assumed…I mean everybody always thought you two…might kind of have something there…apparently I'm wrong," she said, turning bright red, "But either way, it's against school policy."

"Even for love, Storm?" he said, almost gagging at how extremely…gay he was sounding.

Storm sat back in her chair, Logan could sense she was thinking about it, but all hope he had was shattered when she asked, "Who is the student?"

"You see, that's the hard part. It's not somebody you, or me for that matter, would have ever pictured me with or frankly, even talking too, because… they're a he." Storm gave him a face between somebody who wished to be serious and somebody who couldn't wait to burst out in laughter.

"I don't really know how to respond to that, except, who is he?"

"Warren," Logan said quietly.

"As in Warren Worthington the Third- like as in Angel?"

"Not _as in him_- him."

"That'd definitely would have not been my first guess…"

"Look, I didn't come here to talk about what you think, I just came to ask permission to carry on," Logan said, then mumbling to himself, "Not like we need it."

"I'm sorry, but not here, Logan. First of all, any relationship between a teacher and student is unacceptable and second- can you imagine having gay couples here- that get's people scared and upset and I can't have it."

"So you're saying it can't happen because it will scare people? Storm look around- we're all a bunch of mutant freaks who everyone wants dead and your scared about homosexual interests?" Logan snarled, jumping to his feet.

"I can't have it here. I'm the boss and what I say goes, I wish you'd respect that, but that's probably too much to ask from you," she said, surprisingly keeping a calm, steady tone.

"Right because I'm the monster- the animal- right?"

"Right now? It's getting there, yes," she shot at him.

"Well at least I'll have Warren to be by my side during this- unlike you- who only has a few rain drops and thunder clouds to depend on," he sighed.

"At least I'm not humping them like a homosexual freak," she hissed.

"Great," he said, walking to the door, "Thanks for accepting me as one of your own." He flung it open and walked out, letting it slam behind him. He went to his room, his face gaining more red by the second. Logan was pissed. He opened his door and jumped, seeing Warren sitting on his bed with a hopeful and anxious grin.

"What'd she say?" he asked excitedly.

"We're homosexual freaks," Logan said, with hardly any emotion at all.

"That is…surprising," Warren said, Logan could sense the disappointment in his voice.

"Look, I don't know what your thinking," Logan said, shoving some of his clothes in a duffle bag, "But I'm leaving and I'd be happy if you'd come."

"Really? You don't mind being a freak with me…?" Warren asked. Logan dropped his bag and walked over to Warren, cupping his face in his hands.

"Listen to me kid- and listen well- you are NOT a freak. Attraction is a funny thing, because you never know who you'll be attracted too…but this thing we got going, it's not just for fun, for me it's real and just because I want it to be like this forever, I'm not downing myself by buying into Storm's fucked up opinion. Got it?" Logan said, dropping his face and getting back to packing.

"So," Warren said after a moment, "Where are we going?"

**Review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave some reviews, because I like them, and they are ****how**_**I keep posting**_

Part Three

"I'm sorry this shit hole of a motel is the best I could do," Logan said, lightly sucking on Warren's neck from behind, "But it was short notice and all…"

"As long as I have you…I just hope you won't tire of me."

"Of you? Kid, there are a lot of things that get old quick…," Logan began to list in-between light kisses on his neck, "Geico commercials…these damn claws coming out of my hands…the word animal being associated with me…but you? Never." Logan stopped and spun Warren around for some more intense kissing.

Warren smiled, "Wanna take a shower?"

"I've figured I'll have to take one once in a while…" Logan sighed.

"Even though your hot all sweaty and dirty, Logan, I think I'll make it worth your while to clean up a bit," Warren said.

"Really?" Logan asked playfully.

"Uh-huh. You'll have to just wait and see," Warren chuckled. Logan chuckled, letting his tongue move into Warren's welcoming mouth. Warren began to slide his fingers down Logan's shirt, hastily unbuttoning all if the buttons it contained.

"These shirts are so annoying," Warren said in-between kisses, "I can never get them off."

"I'm sorry, but kid, I've tried everything and none of it really works for me- with the exception of these," Logan replied, after parting from another long kiss.

"Well you always look good with nothing on, maybe that's the road to follow," Warren said, barely getting it out as Logan pushed him up against the wall and began to suck on his neck with much intensity.

"I donno if I can make it to the shower," Logan whispered, pressing his hand firmly against Warren's jeans, in the area that contained his groin. Warren moaned. Logan pushed him to the floor and dropped to his knees, towering over Warren just a tad. Logan kissed him to the outermost possibility, shoving his whole tongue inside and widening his mouth as far as possible. Warren pulled off his shirt and hastily did the same with his wife beater. Warren pulled Logan down on top of him and kissed him tenderly.

Logan kissed Warren's bare chest, sucking hard on his nipple and moving downward to his jean's zipper. He could tell Warren wanted _out_. He quickly yanked the zipper down and slipped his hand inside Warren's jeans, beginning to stroke his shaft. Warren moaned in pleasure.

Logan used his other hand to pull down the jeans, letting the fresh air circulate around Warren's humungous erection. Without another thought he took it into his mouth and began to suck. Cries from Warren were popular in those moments, until he let a blow into Logan's mouth. His breathing settled and he sat up, clearly exhausted from the amount of pleasure.

Logan rose up and wiped him mouth smugly, "You alright Kid?"

"Yeah, just…exhilarated," Warren said, letting off a smile.

Logan nodded, "So like I said, I know this place isn't any sort of home…but I'm gonna look and I'll find a place for us, Kid." Warren didn't say anything. Logan nodded again and stood up, offering a hand to Warren. Warren took it and Logan hoisted him up onto his feet. "Just curious, but does it bother you, me calling you kid?"

"Only because there are so many other things you could call me," Warren smiled, perverted.

"Well I'll work on that," Logan replied. Warren then pulled him into a tight hug, something that usually didn't occur between them. Logan's eyes widened and he comfortingly wrapped his arms around Warren. He'd spent so much time debating how real this was to him, he hadn't even considered about Warren. He said he loved him, which scared him, somebody feeling that way for him.

"Kid- _Warren_, I just need to say one thing. I don't know what the hell is gonna happen in the future to us, but I think this thing here, I think it's good," Logan whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Logan," Warren said, choking on the tears that now fell from his eyes and onto Logan's back.

"Boy- you have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Logan was lying on the bed, holding the paper- though hardly reading it. He was wandering what Warren was doing at the moment. Angel said he was going out and that he would bring back dinner and possibly something else. He thought hard about this and eventually given up, his thoughts subsiding to just Warren. He had to stop within a few moments, before he got _too_ horny. He dropped the paper on the floor and walked to the window on the side of there room. It was dark outside- pitch black even. He hoped Warren was okay. His heart began to pound as his scent began to get closer, until he knew- Warren was in the building. But he didn't know what this something else entitled, so he didn't go rushing out, just lazily plopped back down on the bed. There were light footsteps outside and the door opened.

"Logan, you will not believe what I just saw. Apparently- we're not the only ones going against Storm's disproval of _homosexual interests_."

"Whaa?" Logan asked, a little disappointed at how Warren had entered- he had expected something romantic.

"Iceman and Pyro- making out in the hallway," Warren said excitedly.

"As in, Magneto's little kiss-up, Pyro?" Logan jumped to his feet.

"Yeah and they were getting pretty into it, tongue and everything," Warren said.

"Wow," Logan said, trying to be as enthusiastic as he could.

"What's wrong…?" Warren asked.

"Nothing, I guess…never mind, it's stupid actually."

"Nothing you say is stupid, Logan," Warren replied comfortingly.

"I'll admit it gets me kind of jealous, you getting so excited about more gay guys, like you wanna go hop into bed with them."

"Look, it was fun watching them for a bit and I admit it did make me happy, but only because it gave me a few ideas of what I'm gonna do to you tonight," he said, giving off a reassuring smile, "Plus I don't got for the scrawny blonde guys."

"Oh, you like big hairy guys, is that it?" Logan asked, pulling him tight up against his body.

"Not all of them. Just you. A good guy." Logan frowned.

"What now?" Warren asked.

"I donno about this Warren, we may be getting to deep in…" Logan pushed away from Warren and backed up towards the wall, "I just…I'm not scared of anything, kid, except this. This freaks me out. I'm not a good guy, you need to know that. I'll probably wind up hurting you…and I donno if I can handle doing that to somebody I love so much. This thing we got going may be something to stop now- before he get in over our heads."

Warren's fists clenched and he looked blankly down at the ground. Tears started to stream from his eyes, but he wiped them away quickly- afraid to cry in front of Logan. Logan was fast to bring him into his arms and hold him tightly. Warren kept crying, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Logan wiped away some tears with his thumb.

"Go..." Warren choked, "…if you want."

Logan hesitated but then dropped his tight grip around Warren and bolted to the door.

"I'm really doing this for you," Logan said, but Warren didn't reply, "I guess I'll get another room…or leave." Logan opened the door and slipped out, shutting it behind him. He leaned back on the door, closing his eyes and cursing quietly. He was about to head to the elevators- when a door opened a few feet away. Bobby and John walked out- they were holding hands.

"Well if it isn't the munchkins…" Logan started off.

"Oh, hey Logan," Bobby said awkwardly. Logan looked over at John, who was starring straight at the ground.

"When did this happen?" Logan asked, "The two of you?"

"Just a few days ago…last week actually," Bobby replied.

"Fine, I guess I'll go then," Logan shuffled past them and went down the hall, only glancing back to see them kiss. It was a small kiss. Simple.

Once inside the elevator, he thought about a game plan. He could find another room, or leave…or try to reason with Storm back at the institute. The last was the worst of the three and he sighed. He needed a beer. Once in the lobby he quickly headed towards the door.

"Need a cab, sir?" asked a bellboy who just happened to come in as he was going out.

"No, I got a bike," Logan replied, hurriedly pushing past him and towards him motorcycle sitting in the parking lot. When they first came upon the small little town- he looked for a bar…just in case. He hopped on and sped off. As he rode, his thoughts wandered onto why'd he'd even started this in the first place. It was something about his eyes, the eyes of an angel, and his smile that made Logan just…fall in love all over again.

When he reached his destination he was quick to go inside. He relaxed a bit once he entered the door- this was what he was used to. He sat down at a stool at the bar. It didn't take long for a young looking blonde to come up to him, "What can I get you?"

"Beer," Logan answered.

"You sound kinda down, everything okay?" she said, a bit too flirtatiously.

"It's nothing of your concern…but a beer would really help," he said coldly.

"Alright, calm down," she winked at him and walked away again. He sighed and started to play with a napkin that was lying on the counter. She came out from around the counter with a cold beer in her hand and sat it down in front of him.

"Buddy, you look pretty bummed, and I think I have the thing to help," she said. He looked up at her undecidedly. She slipped her hand down his side and to his thigh, and then slid it to his crotch. He let out a small moan, keeping it quiet in a public place- but then he pushed her hand back.

"I can't," Logan said.

"Well, I'll be around…all night long and so will my offer," she smiled and left. He took a swig of the drink and set it back down. It wasn't the same. This wasn't him. Not anymore. He got up and tossed a few bucks by his almost full bottle of beer. Then he sighed again and walked out the door. He drove slowly on the road- not sure what to do- but then it hit him. Why wasn't it the same at the bar? He smirked, _because Warren wasn't there. _He nodded and headed back to the hotel.

The elevator seemed to take hours. It stopped at almost every floor and he let out a large breath when it finally opened to the right place. He jumped out and went down the hall so fast he almost tripped. He knocked on the door twice, but then just opened the door. Warren was lying on the bed, but immediately jumped to his feet when he entered; wiping his face- he'd clearly been crying more.

Logan pulled him into his arms and held for a minute, before planting a big, long kiss on his lips. Warren relaxed against him and they both backed towards the door, so Logan could slam it shut, Warren already working on undressing his lover.

Yep, definitely in pretty deep.

**You know you want to review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review.**

Part 5

Logan's eyes slowly slid open. He couldn't see much of anything surrounding him- except a large amount of white. Feathers, we quickly observed. Warren was lying on top of him, his wings both curved, making a sort of tent type thing. Logan shifted a little to get more comfortable in the bed and Warren suddenly woke.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too-" Warren put a finger to Logan's lips and kissed him tenderly.

"Good morning to you too," Logan smiled.

"So last night was…" Warren said hopefully.

"Me apologizing for being such a dick," Logan replied, sighing. Warren kissed him again and folded his wings against his back.

"So I was thinking, the hotel has a buffet down stairs and we could go get something to eat…" Warren said.

"Yeah, but first, you said that last night you'd bring dinner and something else- what was the something else?" Logan asked curiously.

"Oh," Warren got up and off the bed, walking over to the room's dresser and pulling something out. It was a small box wrapped in bright red paper.

"I was just thinking since everything was going well, until our fight last night that is, that this might make you happy. I guess now is as good a time as any." He handed him the gift and Logan slowly unwrapped it and lifted the lid.

"Warren…" he gasp, "This is an engagement ring."

"Well, yeah," Warren said, blushing a bit.

"You're asking me to marry you?" Logan said, clearly stunned.

"Not just that! To, you know, be with me and love me for the rest of our lives," Warren replied.

"You've thought about this, right?" Logan asked.

"For hours on end. I'd, uh, give you some of the special meal I brought home, but it is probably gone bad now and we were sort of preoccupied last night."

"I can't believe this. You come back with this whole thing planned and I screw it up," Logan mumbled, getting up.

"Logan, the point was for us to be together and I think that was exactly what we were doing, last night."

"I just, I'm angry I guess…"

"At me?" Warren said quietly, "Is it too soon? I'm sorry I guess I just got caught up and-"

"I'm mad at myself. Somebody cares about me enough to ask me to marry them and I fuck it up."

"You didn't know," Warren pointed out.

Logan's eyes began to water, but he was good to hide any tears, "Nobody's ever, ever asked me before…"

"Well then it's a good thing I did," Warren smiled, holding Logan tightly in his arms, his wings folding protectively around them. Logan pushed his face inwards on Warren's chest. Warren softly stroked his hair.

"When?" Logan asked, pulling his head back.

"I was thinking this weekend. I mean today's Wednesday, so only a few more days," Warren said excitedly, "And I already checked for places that it'd legal- I was thinking Hawaii?"

"No," Logan smirked going into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar.

"C'mon!" Warren said, "It'll be romantic." Warren sighed, could tell Logan was peeing and probably barley listening to him.

"I don't do beaches," Logan said, as Warren pushed open the bathroom door. Logan stretched his arms as he finished, and flushed the toilet.

"Pllleeeaasssseeee, for me…" Warren whined as Logan shuffled past him and began to get dressed.

"I hate beaches, Kid; I'm not getting married at one."

"Not at one- _by_ one," Warren said- like that made a big difference.

"Same difference. Look, I hate sand, I hate the ocean I hate the _heat_- no!"

"Who knew you were such a drama queen," Warren mumbled, just loud enough for Logan to here.

"Look- a wedding is supposed to be special and fun, which means not on a beach."

"Which do you like more, the beach or my body?" Warren said, giving him a persuasive smile.

"Body…obviously," Logan sighed.

"Well your either have my body by the beach or not at all!"

"Warren," Logan grunted, "I just don't like them, please don't force me into going to one…"

"Logan, please, it's just some sand and water-"

"Exactly," Logan smirked, buttoning up his shirt, "And the sand gets everywhere and is impossible to clean off and the water…is just plain irritating."

"Well, what if I promised to clean every bit of sand off, from _everywhere_ on your body?" Warren said, smiling playfully. Logan looked at him for a long minute.

"I suppose…I could…for you. But I'm not going windsurfing or snorkeling- clear?" Logan mumbled.

"I promise it'll be fun and if you are disappointed with the beach, I'll make sure to make it up to you in bed," Warren said, kissing Logan tenderly.

"You better keep that promise," Logan smiled, once they'd parted.

"Don't worry- I'm a man of my word."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello folks. So, this will be the last posting for a bit, I'm going on vacation! Enjoy, review and I will surely update the day I return.**

Part 6

On the other side of the road was a grand hotel. It looked like a large old house, which had been fixed up and titled 'Sandy Inn'. Warren was flipping up in the air and landed perfectly next to Logan, who was standing on the pavement in front of the hotel, and beside his bike.

"Show off," Logan chuckled.

"Nice house," Warren said, ignoring Logan's remark.

"Yeah, I hate to say it is," Logan said, as they hopped up the steps and onto the porch, then pushing through the door.

It was a lavish lobby, probably the once living room, decorated with ocean and sea decorations and large murals painted on the walls. There was a small front desk, with a large picture of a mermaid on the front.

"Reservations, for Worthington," Warren said, as he approached the desk and receptionist sitting at it.

"Right, I have you and your…guest in room 806. Do you need a bag boy?" asked the receptionist, an old looking woman.

"Nah, I got it," Logan said arrogantly, picking up all three of their bags with one arm and flexing his other.

"You call me the showoff," Warren smirked, as he walked past him and towards the elevator. Logan followed and they headed up to their room. Once they were inside, Logan said quietly, "I guess it's not that bad."

"Thanks," Warren smiled, grabbing Logan from behind and kissing his shoulder.

"So what's first on the agenda?" asked Logan, leaning back against Warren.

"I just thought, maybe, we could relax today…maybe just take a nap…" Warren drifted off as he began sucking on Logan's neck. Logan let off a moan as he let Warren lead him towards the king sized bed they'd gotten in their room. Warren pushed him down on his stomach and climbed on top of him, leaning down and continuing to suck. He slipped his hand under Logan to unbutton his shirt and he did so with a few buttons. He pulled it down a bit and kissed both of his bare shoulders, moving around the wife beater.

"Not to sound unsupportive of the whole you taking the reins and doing me, but…I'm actually kinda tired…" Logan said his face half against the bed.

"That's alright, we can sleep," Warren said, rolling off to the side of him and laying his head next to his. Logan rolled over on his back and finished buttoning down his shirt and tossed it on the ground. Then he scooted up towards the top of the bed and closed his eyes. Warren sat up and pulled his shirt off and kicked off his shoes. He took of Logan's shoes and scooted up next to him, laying his head on his stomach and letting his wings fall around them.

"I love you, Logan." Logan just put a protective arm around Warren, as he drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

**There is no part 7, I accidentally skipped 7 when writing, so it will now start with 8! Review!**

Part 8

Logan sighed. There never seemed to be anything on television. He was sitting on the bed, in a pair of red pajama pants, searching for something decent to watch on the TV sitting in a cupboard/dresser looking thing across from the bed. Warren was taking a few laps up in the sky. They'd eaten something, but Warren started to feel queasy and took off towards the stars. Logan just sat, irritated, and finally turned off the TV. The wind blew into the room through the glass door opened just a foot or so. The curtains rustled as the cool air moved them. He got up to shut the door, shaking from the sudden chill in the room. As he got to the door, he could see Warren's slim figure up in the air, the moon shining off his bare chest and making him noticeable in the pitch black of the night. Logan caught himself starring and almost blushed. Warren saw him and flew downwards, landing on the balcony railing with much grace.

"Wanna join me?" he asked, "The air is clean and cold…it feels marvelous."

"I donno, I'm not much for cold," Logan hesitated to take Warren's outstretched hand.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm," Warren promised, pulling Logan up into the air as he rose. Logan dangled from his hand, looking undecidedly over the road beneath them. Warren pulled Logan up tight against his body- their bare chests matching each other.

"How many times have you flown with another person?" Logan asked a hint of fright in his voice.

"This would be the first," Warren said, shrugging his shoulders, "Is the great Wolverine scared?"

"He just values life," Logan said absently, his eyes still looking at the ground cautiously.

"Hey," Warren said, lifting Logan's face with his finger, "Look at me- only at me."

"Good alternative," Logan smiled, putting his head on Warren's shoulder as they rose higher. The wind gushed around them, but Warren's wings seemed to block most of it. Logan's teeth began to chatter and Warren held him tighter, his arms tightly around Logan's waist. Logan wrapped his legs around Warren's body once they were about a hundred feet up.

"Doing alright?" Warren asked. Logan nodded and tried to tighten Warren's hold even greater, pressing himself as close as possible up against him. "Are you cold or scared?"

"Tad frightened maybe…a bit shaken…" Logan mumbled, his face buried in Warren's warm skin. Warren slipped one hand lower to just under Logan's rear- to secure him and used the other to stroke his hair comfortingly.

"Would you like me to land?" Warren asked, though it seemed Logan had just gotten settled.

"I'm fine," he said, "I feel better with your hand…" Logan said, Warren smiled and continued to run his fingers through Logan's soft brown hair. Logan kissed Warren's skin lightly and sniffed his sweet scent. Warren inhaled one last breath of the crisp air and headed back to the hotel room. Once inside he laid Logan down on the bed- he was almost asleep.

"Are you coming to bed?" Logan asked quietly, as he slipped under the covers, half asleep.

"In a moment," Warren replied, changing in to something more comfortable for sleep- his own pair of pajama pants with little angels printed on them.

"Kid, I love you…thanks for the ride…" he said, his voice barely making a sound.

"Go to bed, Logan," Warren said quietly setting his jeans and shoes on the table.

"Not without my angel," Logan gave him a smile, though it was just as visible as his voice was to hear.

"He's here, baby, he's always here," Warren replied, getting in bed, the sheets new and clean, smelling of detergent. Logan laid up against Warren, his hand laid innocently on Warren's chest, though his fingers lightly tickled him with soft strokes.

"You called me baby…" Logan grumbled.

"You said it was alright," Warren retorted with a slight hesitation.

"No, it's fine; just…call me it again."

"Alright. Goodnight, my angel, my baby."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 9

Logan woke up to Warren's pleas for help. He was lying next to him, twisting and turning, shouting random things he couldn't make sense of. Warren was sweating horribly and gripping the sheets tightly- then he began to cry. Tears sped down his red face, his eyes shut- his mouth open. At first Logan thought he might actually be in physical pain- but then he realized- Warren was having a nightmare. A bad one- from the whimpers and sobs he began to release. Logan shook him softly, whispering his name over and over again.

"No!" Warren cried, "Please no!" Logan began to shake him harder until his eyes shot open. His body tensed and he looked at Logan frightened. Warren waited for his breath to calm to a normal pace and wiped away the tears on his face.

"You okay?" Logan asked: concerned. Warren nodded and gulped. Logan sighed and laid his head back to his pillow, mumbling how he knew something was wrong. Logan comfortingly took Warren's hand- bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it.

"Sorry," Warren said his voice horse and clogged. He wiped away a few more tears and closed his eyes. Logan didn't sleep, he watched Warren intensely until he looked at peace in his dreams, then Logan tried to sleep himself, but it didn't come. So he laid quietly, absently starring at the ceiling, until he even lost track of time.

"Can't sleep?" Warren asked, suddenly awake, again. Logan almost jumped at the sudden voice, but contained calm.

"What were you dreaming about, that scared you so much?" Logan asked.

"Death."

"Of…who…?" Logan asked. Warren didn't answer; just pulled Logan close to him, letting his head lay on his outstretched arm.

"Somebody was trying to kill me," Warren said, as if trying to convince Logan, "And the only good part was that you weren't in the dream to witness the horrible place I was running through…"

"Well you know, if anybody tried to kill you, they'd be dead in ten seconds flat. Nobody kills my guy," Logan said soothingly, kissing Warren on the neck.

"Yeah…nobody kills _me_…"

"So are you okay then?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, just…it- the dream- looked like it was taking place here…the hotel…"

"Well don't worry bout it Kid, I promise, you'll be fine, I'll keep you safe," Logan said.

"Yeah, but who will keep you safe?"

"Do I look like I need protecting?" Logan asked, shedding off a smile. Warren gave him an unconvincing one- a fake one.

"No Logan…you don't _look_ like you do…it's late- shall we sleep?" Warren said quickly, closing his eyes. Logan looked at him, worried. He wanted to talk more about it, but Warren looked like he was finished, so he just drifted off in Warren's arms. He was starting to soften, which scared him- he was softening up for love. He knew he could keep Warren safe, with his obvious gift of shark metal claws but…

Could he protect himself?


	9. Chapter 9

**The plot shall thicken in this chapter. Muhahahaha.**

Part 10

Logan laid back on the bed and sighed loudly. Warren had gone out- begging Logan to stay in and not come with him. Maybe this was another one of his surprises- or maybe he was getting tired of him, already. He checked his watch. Warren had been gone a good hour or so and he couldn't figure out why. He said he was just getting dinner- but that didn't take this long. Logan jumped up as his worried mind got the best of him. He put on his shoes and leather jacket and grabbed a door key on his way out.

As he walked down the hall, the fast thumps of his shoes began to get faster, his heart beating with even more of a pace. In the elevator he got restless, pacing back and forth, clenching his fists. When the door finally opened and he was in the lobby and he went outside, after a quick glace around the brightly lit room and no sign of Warren. It was dark outside- just like the nights before.

At first, he heard nothing except the quiet whips of the air as it rushed by. There was a lot filled with cars to the side of the building, but nothing in front but the smooth pavement. He stepped down and looked around- intensely studying every object his eyes came across. There were a few people on the beach, sitting on the other side of the road, but they didn't notice him. He then looked to the sky- the most obvious place to look for Warren. Even with the brightness of the night's moon- he couldn't spot Warren, up in the clear skies- until it started to rain. It wasn't long until it was heaving down upon him, but he didn't really care. It began to thunder and lighting filled the sky. Rain made everything worse.

Just as he was about to return to his room- he heard some yelps and cries of pain- as well as sounds of fists hitting flesh- he was familiar with that particular sound. It was coming from behind the hotel- or so his ears told him. He smelled blood- lots of it and he immediately began to run. He could hear words spoken as he ran towards it.

"You freakish, gay monster!" Somebody yelled. Logan pushed himself as far as possible to get there soon. He turned the corner and almost fainted at the sight he saw.

Four or five guys were crowded around Warren, who was lying motionless on the muddy grass. His eyes were closed- his breathing still and he was almost completely covered in blood- his own- by the smell of it. Logan's throat caught and he froze. He studied the men- each had a weapon. A gun, a knife, a crowbar, and another gun- though plastic looking. Around Warren laid many feathers. Logan hadn't even noticed but- his wings were gone and it didn't look like they'd stopped at his flesh.

Logan turned red in anger.

Warren had told him that he needed to control his temper sometimes. This was _not_ one of those times.

Logan shot at them with a sharp growl. His claws emerged from his hands and he immediately tackled one of them- jamming his claws into him and killing him instantly. Logan spun around just in time to see a gun fire.

But no bullet hit him. It was a dart. He tried to jump out of the way- but it hit him- right in the chest. He growled and jumped at the one who shot him quickly- his claws facing the man's frightened face. But just before he got to him- they disappeared. His claws- they were gone. He tried a few times to get them out- then it hit him- the dart. It was a cure dart. Though Logan still had his weight and strength on his side- he couldn't take four guys.

One stabbed him right in the back with his dagger and Logan screamed in pain, taking it out and into his attacker- instantly killing him and knocking his killers down to three. Blood poured from his back- but he ignored it until it became numb- focusing on living. One came at him- his fists flying madly- but Logan blocked. Soon it seemed- there were more and he couldn't take them all. He twisted his fists this way and that, beat down as hard as he could- but he fell- as soon as a bullet shot through his body, letting more blood escape. He cried out and fell to the ground. The men beat him hard for what seemed like eternity.

When they left- his legs felt broken, his arms were red in blood. His face was cut up- both his eyes throbbing and puffing up, his lips diced up- his nose broken. His head was bleeding and both his hands burned. His chest was battered up and his manhood was horribly numb and felt like it too was bleeding. He couldn't feel anything. He was numb. He only could lay and gaze at Warren, lying a few feet away.

Warren lifted himself slowly, grunting in obvious pain. He looked over at Logan…he wasn't moving. Warren didn't know how long either had been laying there. He crawled over to his love and pulled him into his lap. But Logan wasn't breathing. His eyes were closed, his body limp and cold. Warren bent over and kissed him, crying and praying for him to wake up. Warren stayed there for hours, but nothing happened. Logan didn't move.

**GASP! CLIFFHANGER! Reviews for a quick post so you can find you what happens.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so chill.**

**Here's more!**

**Now, I expect more reviews!**

**Thanks so much to Patricia16! Not only does she always review this story, but all of our stories about Warren & Logan, so thanks much.**

Part 11

Warren carried Logan's body back to their room.

He wanted to jump up in the air, no matter the rain storm occurring, and rush his dear love to a hospital- but then he'd have to explain what happened and he wasn't very good at lying. He lied Logan down on the bed and put his head to Logan's chest. His heart was beating- slowly- but it was beating. Warren almost jumped through the roof, literally, and set out to keep Logan well. He started with Logan's battered up face. He quickly got a first aid kit and a huge amount of cloths and towels and brought them to the bed.

He then noticed a bullet wound- and dropped his work on Logan's still gorgeous face and quickly removed Logan's shirt and beater to see the mark. The bullet had gone in pretty far and he without a thought pulled it out. He was glad Logan was unconscious for that part. He put on some different disinfectants and alcohol to numb the wound. Then he wrapped a cloth around the section of his chest that'd been hit. He noticed blood gathering on the sheets just above that and found a stab mark. He did the almost exact procedure and wrapped it too. Logan really needed a bath- all that dirt couldn't help.

Warren took off Logan's boots and tossed them on the floor. One he pulled off his jeans- he almost cried- his legs- they looked horrible. He started to panic- he didn't know how to do everything. He picked up the phone and asked the operator to call a local hospital. He waited impatiently as the woman on the other line connected him.

"Hello?" a meek voice came on, "Everson's Hospital."

"Yeah, my, uh, friend got just completely beat up- I need help. He's real bad and I'm afraid I can't get him there- can you send people? I'd prefer you to help him in the hotel room."

"Yes, we have a medical team ready for house calls, may I have the address?"

"It's the uh…Sandy Inn, I can't give you much more direction then that…"

"I have a book of all the hotel addresses- I'll send somebody right away."

"Thank you," Warren said. He knelt down beside Logan, "It'll be fine baby, just stay with me."

Warren sat next to Logan, holding his hand, taking large intakes of air. Logan didn't move once. There was a sharp knock at the door. Warren jumped up and almost ran to it. When he first opened it, the man standing there in a medical coat looked at him surprised.

"I'm assuming you're not the guy?" he said, "But you look pretty bad yourself." Warren shrugged and let him, and four others dressed the same inside. For the next couple of hours he stood out on the balcony. He knew- that if he'd stayed inside, he would start sobbing and crying and their relationship would get out. He needed this to be quick and without conflict- _Logan_ did. He paced back in forth, cursing and moaning and wishing it was him- lying inside, battered up. If only.

When the sliding glass door opened he almost fell off the balcony.

"Is he okay?" Warren asked frantically.

"Well its good you called us," the man who'd been at door said, "He would have died. The bullet wound was deep enough to kill him within a few more hours and…what happened to him?"

"That doesn't matter- will he be okay?" Warren asked again.

"Now- yes- he'll be alright." Warren exhaled a DEEP breathe and almost cried.

"We should probably take him back with us…" the doctor suggested.

"I want him to stay here," Warren protested.

"Well that's fine- but he's gonna have very strict limitations, understand?" the doctor said sternly.

"Agreed- what are they?" Warren asked, pushing past the man and going inside. Logan was wrapped up to the extremes- all except his face and a few unbruised patches of skin. Warren clenched his fists to keep himself to keep from running over to him.

"He needs lots of sleep, no physical activity for two weeks- and then he has to use crutches. The cloths and bandages can come off in five days- but there is more layering on his stab and bullet wound- those are water proof and must be kept on for three weeks. Both legs are broken- the casts must be worn for a month. His genitals are pretty bad- he may experience pain while urinating and no sexual activity for a month," the doctor said- Warren bit his tongue from moaning at that last rule, "You have to feed him yourself- his arms are weak and if he wants to take a shower or for lack of a better word- poop- you have to help him extremely- understand?"

"Yeah, I get it," Warren said, "Is that all?"

"Well, one more thing," the doctor said, placing something in his hand, "When he is able to take part in sexual activity- I'd still go easy on him." The doctor gave him a sly smile and he left, with the other doctors. Warren glanced at the item in his hand. It was a piece of scrap metal tied to a metal chain. It said _Logan and Warren._


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, here's more. Hooray.**

Part 12

Logan woke up.

He was numb, his body felt almost not there. He lifted his head off the pillow, his senses coming in tact. He could feel every bruise on his face then- and the immense pain of the bullet wound. He saw Warren looking out the sliding glass door window blankly.

"You should have just let me die, kid." Warren was at his side with such a pace, that Logan almost fell off the bed. The room had been cleaned up and he too had been cleaned.

"Are you alright? I was so scared you died…Logan…if you had I would have jumped off the roof…"

"Hey!" Logan snapped, "Don't talk like that."

"Just being truthful," Warren said quietly, looking down.

"How are you?" Logan asked, "You looked pretty beat up when I last saw you…"

"I'm fine…but do you need me to adjust your pillows, or do you need water?" Warren hopped up to fill a cup with tap.

"Hold it, Kid; right now- all I need- is you." Warren let out a large breath and laid down next to Logan, leaning over and kissing him delicately on the lips.

"If we can't have sex, you can at least get a bit into the kissing," Logan moaned. Warren chuckled and kissed him more passionately. When they pulled away, Warren looked serious.

"Babe, I know you can handle yourself, but…your not gonna be able to do much, I'll have to help you with everything."

"Oh," Logan said in a serious tone.

"For's a few weeks, I'll have to help you, that's what the doctor told me anyhow."

"Warren…" Logan trailed off. Warren looked at him intently.

"Look, maybe now…maybe this thing is…dare I say it wrong," Logan almost whispered. Warren looked at him with big eyes. "Look, Warren, I don't have my powers anymore and I can't protect you and I mean, I know you'll be worried and watching me…and I'll only drag you down."

"Logan-" Warren started off, but Logan wasn't quite finished.

"I know that we're good together and everything…I love you Warren…but I'll just hold you back…us being together- it's dangerous. People could attack you again and I can't protect you, as much as I would try, I'd die. Warren even if I lived, if you were gone…"

"But that won't happen!" Warren's eyes pleaded, "Look Logan, I know you like protecting me- but give me a chance to do the same for you…well…won't you?"

"I'll just cause problems," Logan replied.

"Don't you see- I can't be without you Logan…it'd kill me."

"No- it'd make u stronger, to not have to drag me around…"

"No," Warren almost growled, leaning over Logan's stiff body, "It'd destroy me."

"Well watching you have to do everything for me might destroy me," Logan moaned.

"Well your just gonna have to get over it, cause I'm not leaving and you're certainly not going anywhere."

"Warren, I don't want you being some sort of slave to me!" Logan protested, as Warren's lips moved closer.

"Yeah, but sometimes slaves get punished Logan…so I want you to save all those times in your head…so once your better…you can punish me." Logan let out a cry of pain, as he started to have an erection.

"Please, it hurts, don't do that again!" Logan hissed. Warren looked insulted for a second, but his face went back to its usual happy cheer and he kissed Logan softly on the lips- tenderly, but not _too_ tenderly.

"Sorry," Warren sighed.

"S'ok, just please be as non-sexual as you can for the next two weeks," Logan said, frowning at what he was saying, in obvious disagreement.

"I promise," Warren said, kissing him again. He had to admit- that time he got a little carried away…

**Review for more.**


	12. Chapter 12

Part 14

"I'm so sorry you're sick, baby, how do you feel?" Warren asked, kneeling down to get eye level with Logan, who was lying in bed groaning.

"Not…good…" Logan answered half awake.

"I'll get you some Tylenol- then I want you to go to sleep," Warren went over to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom (they'd gotten very acquainted with the room over the past days).

"Sleep? It's only seven!" Logan moaned.

"Too bad, I want you to sleep," Warren said sternly, walking back with two pills and a glass of water. Logan took the medicine and looked hopefully at Warren.

"Nope, go to bed," Warren ordered, pulling the blanket up to Logan's chin. Logan glared at him and reluctantly closed his eyes (with a few more stares from Warren). Warren sat down in a chair next to the bed and started reading, keeping a sharp eye on his love.

A few hours later he, too, went to sleep, letting Logan nestle up next to him. Warren didn't really care if he got sick…they'd be sick together.

The morning came and Logan was up quickly, walking to the bathroom with much cautiousness. Warren stirred in bed and opened his eyes.

"HEY!" he said, "You're not using your crutches!"

"Babe, I don't need um," Logan whined.

"Well then let me help you at least," Warren said, grabbing Logan's arm.

"No complaint," Logan smiled as Warren closed the bathroom door.

"You want to shower?" Warren asked as Logan washed his hands.

"With you…" Logan replied.

"Alright, sit down on the bed, I'll put on your stuff," Warren said, opening the bathroom cabinets and pulling out a red box. Logan left the bathroom and sat down with a huff on the bed. Warren kissed him lightly when he got back to him.

"No I just gotta wrap up the legs and you'll be good," Warren said, as he took out some plastic wrap and began to wrap up Logan's casts.

"How long do I have to where these damn things?" Logan sighed.

"Two more weeks, if I think your better by then anyway," Warren said sternly.

"Whatever you want, M'dear," Logan said, as Warren finished up. He took off Logan's boxers and tossed them in a hamper they'd bought. Logan stood up again and Warren helped him back into the bathroom, letting go once he was leaning against the shower. Warren took off his pajama bottoms and turned the water on.

"Your gonna need to wash me," Logan grinned.

"Hey…no complaint."

**Review :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Part 15

"Reservations, for two," Warren said, as they walked up to the seating desk.

"Worthington?" A tall woman standing at it asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Warren said, supporting Logan with both hands.

"Alright, your table is right this way," she smiled, leading them off to a small table in a dimly lit corner, "Your server will be here shortly."

"Thanks," Warren said, as she set down two menus.

"I feel like a problem…you having to drag me around…" Logan sighed.

"Stop it, Hun, your not a problem and if you are- you're my problem," Warren chuckled. Logan sighed and let out a quiet laugh.

"What are you getting?" Logan asked, after about ten minutes at the table.

"Crisp platter," Warren replied, "It comes with shrimp, crab, lobster and fries."

"Sounds good," Logan said, as a waiter walked up. He was a buff guy, his uniform tightly on him.

"What can I get you two guys?" he asked thoughtfully.

"I'll have the, uh, crisp platter and Logan…" Warren looked over at his guy.

"Same thing…but two of them."

"Great, what do you want to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Beer," Logan said.

"No," Warren sighed, "We'll just have waters." The waiter looked at Logan for an agreement and he nodded. "I shouldn't have done that," Warren mumbled, "If you want a beer you can have one…I just don't like you drinking…"

"It's fine, I can drink water," Logan smiled, "It's good for me." Warren nodded.

"So, only a week or two more…then we can rustle some bed sheets," Logan said proudly.

"Well, yeah, and if you want, I'll give you a little something here and now," Warren winked at him. Logan grunted as Warren's hand crawled over his legs and down to Logan's crotch. He squeezed hard and Logan bit back the moan that would have escaped. Warren unzipped Logan's pants and slipped his hand inside Logan's boxers. Logan was thankful then, for the long tablecloths. Warren playfully squeezed and stroked and Logan gripped the tablecloth tightly.

"So..o...arr..ee...you…" Logan gaped at the amount of pleasure he was receiving,"Oh God…" Warren stopped before Logan could release (didn't wanna make a mess of the only dressy pants Logan would wear).

"I'm gonna go to the restroom," Warren said, zipping up his pants.

"Ok," Logan said, still in shock, "I'll be here…"

"Be right back," Warren said and jetted off to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he got back, the food was there and so was the waiter- and he was flirting with Logan!

"Hey," Warren said, keeping a watchful eye on the waiter, as he sat down.

"Hey, Hun, Benny here was just telling me a funny story," Logan said- Warren could tell he was faking being interested.

"Right, so then I go up to them and say, fish got your tongue, isn't that great?" the waiter laughed. Logan chuckled, also fake and Warren let off a smile- though he had no clue what they were talking about. The waiter sighed and left, "Bye Logan."

"So what was that about?" Warren snapped.

"I got his number and a picture of him," Logan chuckled, flattered.

"Did you give him your number?" Warren asked.

"Baby," Logan sighed, "Don't be jealous."

"I'm not I'd just like to know why you gave some random guy your number when you're practically married…" Warren spat, pushing his food away, "I'm not hungry."

"Come on," Logan said, as Warren jumped to his feet and walked away. The waiter was instantly back at the table, "Can I give you a ride home?"

"No- just get me some to go boxes," Logan mumbled.

"Alright," the guy sighed, clearly disappointed. Logan waited fro him to return and he packed up the food, leaving limping away to go find Warren, after tossing some bills on the table. When he stepped outside, he saw Warren- but he wasn't alone. He was standing next to a tall good-looking guy. He choked on his surprise and made his way over to them.

"Who's this?" Logan spat.

"Oh, Logan, hey," Warren snickered, "This is Paul, he's an old friend."

"Nice to meet you and you are…Warren's father?" Paul asked. Logan chuckled and bit back the insult he was about to snap back with. He pushed past Warren and stumbled towards his motor bike.

"I gotta go," Warren sighed and started to follow Logan.

"You want me to call you?" Paul asked, "Maybe we can catch up on some old school memories. Or more."

"Yeah, sure," Warren replied, not even turning around. "LOGAN!" he shouted, as the bike's engine roared to life, "STOP!" But the bike sped off and left Warren in its dust.

**Gasp! Cliffhanger!**

**Review…**


	14. Chapter 14

Part 16

"Damn it Logan!" Warren cursed, stomping into their hotel room- but Logan wasn't there. Warren sighed and went to the balcony and got himself perched on top the iron bars around it. He looked up in the sky, as thunder began to clap and took a deep breath.

"I'm sure Logan is at a bar or something," Warren reassured himself, "Great, damn it! Now I'm talking to myself."

The night went slowly and Warren's mind began to worry, as rain started to hit hard on the windows. He laid down and looked up at the ceiling. Finally he heard quiet curses outside the door and it opened.

"Fucking rain…fucking bike…" Logan snarled, limping inside and slamming the door. He was soaked from head to toe and he was shivering.

"Are you alright?" Warren jumped up and ran to Logan's aid.

"Finee…e…just…coollld…d…" Logan fell down and Warren reached out to catch him just in time.

"Hon, you okay?" Warren dragged him to the bed, forgetting the anger he was feeling only a few moments ago.

"I had to push the bike…no gas…hurt…cold…freezing," Logan moaned as Warren laid him down on the bed. Warren quickly pulled off his shirt and pants and pulled off Logan's shirt which annoyingly clutched his body, tightly. Then he pulled off Logan's wife beater and yanked down his pants. He took off his shoes and socks and stripped Logan until he was bare except for the cloth around his chest wounds and casts. Warren himself was wearing nothing and he slowly climbed on top of Logan. He could feel Logan's cold skin, mildly damp, against him, as he laid down and pulled Logan on top of him, rubbing him to create some friction and warmth on his skin.

Logan was shaking against him and Warren moved Logan in an up and down motion against him to create friction on as much of his body as possible, "C'mon baby, get warm," Warren murmured, pulling the blanket up on top of them.

"I'm so cold…and I'm sor...r…y…about the res…tu…" Logan drifted off and his eyes closed. Warren ran his fingers through Logan's hair and continued rubbing his back. An hour or so later he turned Logan over so Logan was lying up, facing the ceiling and he started rubbing his chest and the front parts of his body.

A few hours later, he could feel Logan's body settling back and his heart beat going back to normal, his skin finally warm and cozy to lie against. Warren stroked Logan's chest softly and kissed him shoulders. He scooted out from under Logan, but kept him close and tight, right next to him- safe- all night long.

Logan woke up with Warren's face buried in his chest. He slid his hands through Warren's blonde hair, which had grown out a bit since they'd begun their affair. Warren's eyes opened, but he didn't move his face from the warm spot atop Logan.

"Morning," Logan said quietly.

"Why do we have to fight like that? Why do we have to fight at all?"

"Because- then we can have makeup sex," Logan chuckled. Warren laughed and kissed Logan's breast, lifting his head up and moving so he could lie on Logan's outstretched arm.

"Really though...it makes me feel like I lost you," Warren said, as the room grew silent.

Logan kissed him lovingly on the head and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and half up on top of him. "You should stop worrying. I love you."

"You'll still marry me, right, after last night?"

"Which part? Because there was the whole thing with _Paul_…but when I got home…that was pretty darn hot, you getting me warm like that."

"Was it?" Warren asked, playfully rubbing Logan's arm.

"Very." Logan smiled, "So I was thinking, maybe we could by a house down here…if that's not too sudden."

"I was thinking the same thing, while I was doing a few laps the other night."

"Good."

**Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Part 17

"This is it," Logan said, walking proudly through the house. It was small, made of wood, sitting practically on the beach. It had three rooms, the main room, which consisted of the living room and kitchen area, a bathroom and a bedroom. It was nicely furnished, at least for the price they were paying.

"C'mon! It looks like a surf shack," Warren moaned, "I and thought you hated being near the beach!"

"Do you two need a moment to talk it out?" The person showing them the house, a woman with about four pounds of makeup and frizzy red hair, asked with a big smile.

"Nope, we'll take it!" Logan said, taking in a deep breath.

"Good, you can move right in, the previous owner says to keep all of the stuff and also that he has washed the bed sheets and stuff, in case you two are worried about that. Now the rent is a thousand a month. Most people think it's too small, that's why you get it so cheap! I will send some papers to you tonight, have a nice afternoon," And with that, she left.

"This is great," Logan said, brining in their bags in setting them on the carpet. Warren stood, studying the main room. There was a big fold-out couch, a TV sitting across from it against the wall, a desk sitting by a sliding glass door to their small back porch, which went right off onto the beach. On the other side of the glass door was a little room, connected to it, which had a refrigerator, toaster, coffee maker and breakfast table.

"Do you like it?"

Logan asked. Warren sighed, but with a glance at Logan's pleading puppy eyes he smiled. "It's homey."

Logan smiled and hugged him tight. "And it's just in time, because I'll be getting the cast off next week!"

"I know," Warren whispered. Logan pulled back and dragged their bags to the bedroom, located just down a narrow hall (which began to the left of the front door). "Nice bed!" Logan yelled from the bedroom.

"Is it?" Warren asked, opening the sliding glass door and letting some air circulate.

"Is it just me," Logan said coming back out, "Or do you already want to move?"

"It's growing on me," Warren smiled and kissed Logan for a long moment.

"So the sheets are clean, but I'm thinking we should make um have a reason to get washed, if you get my drift…" Logan smiled. Warren kissed him deeply as Logan began to lead him towards the bedroom. But just as they got to the end of the hall- the door bell rang.

"Who the hell could that be?" Warren said, walking to the door in the huff. He yanked it open and was just about to curse at their visitor, but instead he smiled and laughed.

"Rogue?"

"WARREN!" she shrieked, kissing him (lightly, in a friend-ish way) and hugging him, "I missed you."

Logan walked slowly to the door, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh, Logan," Warren stepped back from Rogue.

"Hey," she smiled. Logan looked at the two of them suspiciously.

"So what brings you here?" Warren asked, leading her into the house and towards the couch.

"Storms a bitch."

"Nice," Logan chuckled, sitting down on the couch _between_ the two of them.

Rogue rolled her eyes," Chill Logan, I'm not here to steal your man."

"Why are you here?" Warren asked curiously.

"Bobby and John…well…" Rogue drifted off, "I can't go back. It's too weird now."

"Did he dump you, for John?" Logan tried to hide the slight smile that was appearing on his face.

"He didn't say that, but he did," she sighed.

"I'm sorry," Warren said soothingly.

"Sorry enough to let me stay with you two for a while?" she asked hopefully.

"Wait- how'd you know we were living here?"

"Oh, well I knew you went to get married and I found out your hotel and then found out you checked out and was driving back and saw Logan's bike outside…"

"Wow," Warren said, "Well I for one am glad you're here. I enjoyed our daily talks at the danger room sessions…"

"Me too," Rogue smiled.

"Well now that everyone agrees on that one, can we get some grub- I'm starved!" Logan snarled, getting up and heading for the door.

"He's usually so nice to me," Rogue sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him," Warren whispered as they followed behind.

**REVIEW! Sorry the wait, folks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**See, now I remember why I deleted this story! I don't like the ending…Rogue comes off as a slut and bitch and all this…gah…and I love her…So…review…**

Part 18

"So you won't be gone long, will you Logan?" Warren whined, kissing Logan deeply at the door.

Logan chuckled, "Kid, I will be back tomorrow night, no sooner, nor later…"

"Fine. I guess Rogue will just keep me company," Warren sighed, nodding to the young girl sleeping on their couch, "But why do you have to go? You don't even like Bobby!"

"He's a nice kid and he said him and John need some assistance. You know, you could just come…" Logan replied hopefully.

"No, Rogue won't go and I don't want her to be lonely…"

"What about me?" Logan shot at him.

Warren smiled, "She doesn't have someone to be with at times, and you'll always have me…"

"Will I now?" Logan smiled and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Course," Warren said, "But you're gonna be late, they said it was urgent," Warren handed him his bag, lying on the floor.

"Right, I'll be back," he said and opened the door, leaning back for one more kiss before he sped away on his bike and was gone.

Warren shut the door and walked quietly into the kitchen area.

"Hey, good morning," Rogue said, sitting up.

"Hey. So Logan's gone, as you probably know and I was thinking we could hit the beach?"

"Sounds good, let me get changed first though," she said, getting up and heading for the bathroom with one of her bags.

Warren stood, starring out the window. "We'll have to go for only a bit. The forecast said rain…"

"Right," she said, opening the door and coming out in a purple bikini. Warren looked at her intensely and smiled.

"Didn't picture you as a bikini type girl," he smirked.

"Me either," she said, "How's it look?"

"Good," Warren looked absently at the floor, "Shall we go then?"

"Great," she said and walked past him and outside. He kept a few feet behind her, gazing at the beautiful woman he never realized laid just beneath her usually heavy clothing.

"Wanna swim?" she asked, running towards the water. He followed with a quicker pace and stopped at the edge.

"Logan says I look like a flying fish when I try to swim," he smiled.

"C'mon, please, for me?" she said, already knee-deep.

"Fine," he nodded, getting in. He watched the waves move and starred at Rogue, as she went under and came up, her brown hair sticking to her. He looked away, cursing, as he started to feel hardness in his pants.

"Come in deeper," she pleaded and he did so.

Then it began to rain. Rogue and Warren both headed back for the house, the sand sticking to them and the thunder clapping above them. Lighting started to flash and they ran faster, until they were at the back door of the house. They started to laugh and went inside.

"That was fun," he said. Rogue leaned in towards him and looked at him lovingly, but then she pulled away. Warren bit his lip, bit back what he wanted to say and grabbed her hand. When he kissed her he felt her body tighten, his also stiff.

"Logan…" she said.

"Yeah," he pulled back. They stood for a second starring at each other, curiosity dancing in both of them and then, they threw themselves at each other, with such uncontrollable passion, kissing deeply. Warren's hand removed her towel.

Then it was all a blur- a scene that moved to quickly through their minds. She pulled his pants down hastily, and he laid down on the couch her on top of him. When he got inside her, she moaned, but he help back any cried of joy that were coming. He thrust inward and she laid her head against him, their sandy bodies moving as one. When he let out, he couldn't hold back that moan, and he let it out. She laid panting on top of him, satisfied with her discovery, but ashamed of her deeds. Rogue climbed off of him and sat down on the floor, her breath fast and tired, regret suddenly sparking in her mind. Neither spoke a word, neither said a thing, they both just sat in silence, reflecting on the horrible deed they'd just acted in. As great as it was, it was a horrible, horrible thing. They sat like that for longer then they took note of.

Then they heard a rustling of a bike outside.

"Shit!" Rogue jumped up and snatched her bag, pulling out some clothes.

"Turns out, as they said on the phone, they had everything under control," Logan said, as he walked in.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 19

"What the fucking hell is…" Logan shouted, stopping dead in his tracks. Warren pulled his pants back up, but kept sitting on the couch.

"I was gone for like a fucking hour, what the hell are you two doing? Warren?" he snarled, stomping towards them.

"Logan…" Warren sighed.

"No, none of that shit," Logan bellowed, "Never mind, I know what you were doing."

"Logan…" Rogue whispered.

"No- I don't even wanna hear it!"

"I can explain," Warren said.

"I'm sure that'd be interesting," Logan hissed.

"It was my fault. I'll my fault. I kissed him first and…he protested and everything but I donno…it's all on me, Logan. He didn't do anything," Rogue said quietly, bravely taking the blame.

"Great, now I know who to kill!" Logan's claws shot out (the first time since the gang fights).

"No, Logan!" Warren stepped in front of her, "That doesn't solve a damn thing."

Rogue quickly got her clothes on and made towards the door, the rain still pouring outside.

"Sorry," she said and opened it, running towards the road.

"Great," Warren snapped and walked towards the door too, but Logan shoved him back.

"You stay here," he said and followed her, Warren standing helplessly in the doorway.

Rogue made it a good way before Logan caught up with her. The rain had soaked her shirt and her hair was licking her face, her pale, pale face.

"What's the deal girl?" he snapped, grabbing her roughly by the shoulder and letting his claws linger a few inches from her neck.

"What's the point Logan?" she said, beginning to cry, though the rain covered it up. "It's not like I can take it all back, not like I can do anything…"

"Look, I know it wasn't just you," he snapped, "But if it was, tell me the hell in God's name you were doing? Amuse me…"

Rogue pulled away from him and walked a few feet, her tears now visible, even through the pouring rain, "I donno, Logan."

"Yeah well please; explain to me, what did you expect to happen? Huh? You think it'd stay a secret and I wouldn't find you? You think it'd be some fabulous joke between you two. And maybe I wouldn't find out, so you'd just live with that lie-"

"One against a million Logan," she said, "I know you and I know you well. You probably have a million things in your past you regret- now tell me, _amuse me_ in whether you've ever helped someone cheat? You just don't get it, Logan, you've done everything. You've traveled, you've had loves and losses and felt a million things, but I'll I've ever felt is the great sensation that is being utterly alone. How do you think I feel? For so long, I've been struck by the fear to do anything because I could hurt people."

"Well I guess you were right, cause you hurt me," Logan whispered, tuning around.

"Even after I got the cure I didn't touch Bobby, I thought I'd hurt him. Logan this time- I didn't think- I just did. And I know I should be punished or whatever, so I'll let you take a few swings at me, but let me just say this. I've been hopelessly in love with Warren from the day I saw him, and I didn't come here to mess things up, I swear, I actually just missed the two of you and…can you blame me Logan? Just once, just _once_ wanting to feel somebody's warm body against me. Somebody next to me…somebody to love…"

"Yeah, but why'd you have to go after my somebody?"

"Because, when I was alone and untouchable, he still made me feel, _feel something._"

"Yeah well, if you ever come back, you're gonna feel something else and it won't be pleasant," Logan hissed, walking towards the house.

Rogue began to walk away, stopping with the sight of a giant cliff, rising above the beach,

"Goodbye."

**Only one more chapter! Hooray! I've decided to let you pick what happens to Rogue after she "see's the cliff".**

**Review, as always.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello folks. This is the END. This story is OVER. No more. Review please!!!!**

20

Logan got back to the house and quietly let himself in. It somehow seemed empty. The living room was dirty, with sand, but Warren was missing from it. He walked back to the bedroom and opened the door. Warren was lying on the bed, crying, sobbing, moaning, whining, everything that someone has when breaking down into a mess.

Logan walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Kid, it's alright."

"Whhyyy?" Warren mumbled, digging his face into the pillow.

Logan sighed, "Because I can't stand to see you cry." He picked Warren up and wiped away the tears and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to know…"

"Truth is, I don't blame you- this whole thing has been rushed. Maybe we should take a step back."

"So you're dumping me?"

"Never," Logan hugged him tightly and kept the embrace for a few seconds.

"Then what, we're like going back to the hotel?"

Logan laughed, "Maybe we should hold off on the wedding, for a little while."

"Alright," Warren said, "Logan, I love you, I just wanted to-"

"Just shut up, my angel, and kiss me."


End file.
